


I Don't Know Who I Am Without You

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife





	I Don't Know Who I Am Without You

This beating heart is   
Red, Red, Red.  
Is this the life you believed  
You'd have  
Led, Led, Led?  
These are the long told lies   
That we've been  
Fed, Fed, Fed.  
I'm starving for something true.  
I don't know who I am without you.

I'll hold you up, when you can't stand on your own.  
I'll guide you into the temple, place you on the thrown.  
I'll dress your wounded body. Hold the mirror. Let you see  
Exactly who and what you are to me. 

I'm shaking, here, taking a   
Stand, Stand, Stand.  
I've placed my heart and hope   
Within your  
Hand, Hand, Hand.  
You part your lips, and someone   
Asks me,  
'And? And? And?'  
Isn't it enough, what we've been through?  
I don't know who I am without you.


End file.
